1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recycling facility, and more particularly to a pressurized recycling facility for using various pressurized air or gas to clean and to remove and to collect and to recycle TNT (trinitrotoluene) materials from various ammunition, such as bullets, bombs, etc., and to allow the recycle TNT (trinitrotoluene) materials to be reused.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical ammunition, such as bullets, bombs, etc. may comprise various TNT (trinitrotoluene) materials therein which is explosive and dangerous, and which should be carefully treated when the typical ammunition is useless or is going to be discarded or to be thrown away.
Normally, when the typical ammunition is useless and is going to be discarded or to be thrown away, the typical ammunition will be dismantled to have the metal outer shells to be recycled or reused. However, it takes a large amount of manpower to dismantle the typical ammunition, and highly specialized or skilled persons are required to dismantle the typical ammunition. In addition, the TNT (trinitrotoluene) materials contained therein are normally discarded and wasted, and may not be suitably recycled or reused again.
For reducing the cost and time to dismantle the typical ammunition, most of the typical ammunition will be exploded. However, the explosion of the typical ammunition will seriously pollute our environment.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional treatments for the useless ammunition to be discarded or to be thrown away.